By Destiny's Path
by Yami
Summary: NEW: Part IV. Let's clear things up before we proceed..
1. By Destiny's Path

_**By Destiny's Path  
by Yami**_

Part I

- - - - -

Far away in a seemingly forlorn place, stands one who is indeed very alone. Others are always about her, those who respect and obey her word. Her presence and deeds are uncanny, unmatched by those like her. But none are quite like this girl. Much has occured before and behind her weary eyes. Many of which are passing by them right now. Past experiences are not easily forgotten by these eyes, and those who are caught in their gaze do not easily escape on their own.

However, this is not how she is alone. Tall and fair she stands, though very disheartened she currently is. In her life she has been given many things, oppurtunities, choices. In all her time, she has strived to take them back, for many occurances have retracted them from her grasp and kept them away as their own. This still is not unlike her current case, with chance finally having done so again. But now lives are in the balance, and their destiny lies within her.

- - - - -

"Welcome back, my dear. I hope you know now that your _rightful_ place will always be with Team Rocket." There came no response, not even a change in glance. The looming voice of Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket, echoed in the nearly empty halls of the remote base. Whenever the two passed members of the organization, they stumbled and hastily saluted, half in respect, half in fear, yet wholly in a degree of hope. The mighty Rocket One had finally returned, once again at Giovanni's side. "Much has changed since your... disappearance." She knew the words he chose were not those in his mind. She hadn't disappeared, she left - ran for her life, hoping never again to return to these walls, never to return to this life. But she has. The power is once again hers.

They both walked to the remotest corridor of the base, which in turn led to a maze of passages. They both knew the way well. One could be lost in this labyrinth for days without hope of discovering an exit. In mere minutes the two reached the end of the dim and winding steel corridors, located deep underneath the base and far from the knowledge of those inside it.

Inside is met a large room in a captivating circular shape. The room is not lit much better than the path that lead there. A directing blue-green glow lightens the room, yet not enough to reveal its location to those who seek it. On the far wall, a large screen is mounted, controlled by an impressive computer. The floor is discretely tiled with metal panels. Any one could give way to reveal any number of surprises. With the exception of a large desk with the same flavour as the rest of the room, it is barren.

With the press of a button by Giovanni, a chair rises from the floor, centered with the screen. "Please," he says, directed his arms towards the chair in a pleasing manner. Slowly, she crosses the room and sits in the chair. Giovanni's glare never faltered as she did this, though her's still remained in deep thought.

Before he lifted his gaze, he looked her over one last time. She sat with legs tightly together, her hands placed on them, and her arms relaxingly set in front of her - her head was not up. At once a feeling of duty overcame the _joy_, for lack of a better word, that had overcome him at her return. She did indeed have a very commanding presence about her: she wore a unique uniform: a black jacket covering over the short white dress underneath, cut short enough to reveal the bottom section with its three stripes. The stripes are also shown on the top of each long white glove and boot. The stripes were a sequence of three: two black with a red in between. The jacket was cut high across the chest and buttoned only up the right side. It presented on it the traditional red "R" worn by all members of Team Rocket. But the thing that Giovanni took the most notice of was the necklace hanging low onto the "R". It was a small Poké ball attached to a cord of string. The very sight of it caused memories to flood into his mind, but he shook them off as fast as they came - many were uneasy. Her brown hair hung long and encompassed her all around. A shorter lot was parted to one side, and two shorter were carefully placed by each eye. All this did not take away from those eyes: they are very dark; deep and penetrating; hard to avoid. At the moment they were focused on far away things; her thoughts were in the same places. _The moon is low in the sky tonight_, she thought uneasily. _Something is amiss, I can feel it. But what...?_Before she could finish her thoughts, she was interrupted by Giovanni.

"As I said, much has changed since you have been here last. We have had to change ranks in order to add new recruits. New projects have begun, many members have been assigned to a few long-standing assignments: searches, collecting data, etc. Fortunately, accidents in these areas have become extremely sparatic. Our successes have dwindled slightly, no help from the younger recruits..." He continued these types of reports for some time. His tone was very business-like. _I feel like he's not even speaking to me._ She raised her eyes from the blind spot at which they were resting and began to search each side of the room, half expecting to find an audience of on-lookers, all the while careful not to move her head. That is when she noticed the room had grown darker and shadows began to creep up alongside the walls. She felt a shiver run through her, but discovered it was in fact a chill. Slowly she withdrew a breath and watched as it streamed out of her mouth.

As if only now taking notice of her, Giovanni casually and inattentively addressed her discomfort: "Cold, my dear? It _is_ winter and we are far underground. Perhaps warmer dress is required?" She was now clutching her arms, and only now did she finally look up at his face. It was grim and undiscerning. He didn't seem to be bothered by the cold. Suddenly, a swift and unnatural breeze blew across the room. It swept her long flowing hair in a cascade across her face. She clentched her eyes shut and tried to make sense of what was occuring. When the wind finally ceased, Giovanni walked over to her, bent down low and whispered slowly into his daughter's ear, "Many things have changed, Destiny. Many things, indeed."

- - - - -

It _was_ cold outside. As Destiny stood on the near edge of the cliff, overhanging a wide and ageless gorge, her mind wandered once again. She was still disturbed by what had happened in her father's underground room. She did not heed his advice to dress warmer; she merely walked speechless from the room after Giovanni had left, and proceeded outside in order to clear her thoughts. She was very distraught, especially for someone of such a young age. Wisdom of unlived years were with her, and the burden of too many rest on her shoulders. Still, she stood proudly, not showing the wear she carried.

It was early, and the first signs of the sun were appearing on the far horizon. Every time she peered onto the plains from this overhang, she has been overwhelmed. Not only by its immensity and beauty, but by the fact that she has never had the chance to see it closer. She longed to, but was always advised against it. Normally she would not acknowledge such a warning, but she was prevented from ever crossing into the valley. Something always seemed to hold her back.

- 

She sat and watched the sun rise, leaning against a tall, bare tree. She was miles from the base, from the small world she was again a captive of. She liked it this way. As she gazed at far off mountains and trees, words rose into her mind; from a memory long forgotten: 

_'Do you see that, Destiny?'_ The voice was soothing, comforting to her mind.  
_'See what?'_ was the response she gave, but it was not her voice. It was one from long ago. _'I don't see anything.'_  
_'Look harder, Destiny. Tell me what you see, far off, down inside the forest. '_  
Destiny remembered gazing hard over this very plain, trying to see what this person wanted her to see. Now, she could see images from this memory. She still could not see the woman whose gentle voice was speaking to her. Suddenly, in her memory, her eyes picked up something.  
_'I see... I see smoke! There's smoke in the forest down there!'_  
_'But what is different about it? Look closer, at the colour.'_  
_'It - it's blue? Blue smoke? What's burning down there?'_ The woman didn't answer. Destiny could feel how hard her stare now became towards the forest. _'Do you think there's a Pokémon down there doing that? Could it be some Fire type?'_  
_'I don't think there is anything burning down there.'_ Coming back to reality, Destiny felt a chill of anxiety run through her. She hadn't realized how strange that message was all those years ago. Tears came to her after she began to think about it, but for another reason, alongside the forgotten mystery of the forest; the woman who was speaking to Destiny then is no longer with her. Her mother never figured out the mystery of the forest's smoke.

- 

"Your pardon, miss," a mid-level Rocket clothed in a standard white uniform appeared suddenly from behind. He called from a distance, not daring to disturb his commander. "Rocket One is being called for. There is a briefing which requires your presence." There was a touch of awe in his voice. Destiny could feel the anxiety swelling up from him, though still far away she stood. She rose silently and strode to where he stood. He stiffly saluted her as she approached. She stopped beside him and threw a sly smile in his direction. She passed in front as he escorted her to the hall where the briefing was to be held.

His sharp green eyes darted back and forth as her pace slowed and they approached the door of the base. It was mid-morning and already the clouds dominated the sky. The Rocket ran to the door and opened it before she reached it. He stood awkwardly and she was quite amused. She knew this Rocket well and was amazed at his formality. As she watched his action, he tried to avoid her sight but could not escape their wonder. Caught in the gaze, a comforting countenance overcame her and with a matching ambience, bid him go ahead of her while she took the door in her hand. The Rocket's blue hair hid his face the rest of the way, but she could see his ease in his steps. "Good day," he bid her at the door of the briefing room and quickly took off, not risking to be seen by any inside.

As he turned the corner, out of sight he met an equally ranked Rocket with long, flowing red hair with a glaze of crystal over her blue eyes. Immediately they took up conversation - she was trying to ease his mind off of his completed job. At their feet, they passed a Meowth crouched on the floor and against the wall. It was intently watching Destiny as she hesitated at the door. With a sigh Destiny walked in and the Meowth took up new post at the same door, peering through the only clear patch of the clouded window. He murmered inaudibly to himself, but "Good luck" seemed to poke through.

- 

Destiny was entirely uninterested in the briefing. It concerned a project that had evidently been going on for some time and had only recently begun to have troubles. She looked through the portfolio sitting in front of her chair as soon as she sat in it, but paid no more attention to the matter. Her thoughts strayed again to the blue smoke in the lower forest. _What can make smoke but doesn't burn?_ So deep in thought, she did not care if others noticed her lack of attention. Giovanni had been aware of this, but did not consider it further. _If it wasn't fire, than what?_ Only these questions concerned her now.

Destiny almost did not notice when the meeting ended. One final thought had been overshadowing her mystery; one she did not want to consider, but found it hard to avoid when all other options became void: _What if it wasn't smoke at all?_

She walked from the room and down the far hall where she was met by the Meowth who had been watching her before. It spoke: "Yer back." With a short glance they walked off together. There was a silence before Destiny answered the Meowth, but it answered for her. "We just ain't sure how much of ya _is_ back," he paused, "ta _that_." He gestured in the direction of the briefing room. He walked a few more paces and stopped in front of Destiny. "It wadn't the same wit'out ya. If no one else admits it..." the Meowth looked at his feet and then back up at Destiny's curious face. Then with a smirk, he finished with a touch of delight, "I missed ya, Destiny." A smile came over her. This was the warmest she had felt since her return. It was comforting to know her old friend was still there for her.

- - - - -

In a place of magnificence hidden in an untouchable land filled with a blinding elegance, a most unnatural creature resides in its depths. It is changing. The origin of this creature was full of anguish. This Pokémon was used since the beginning of its life, and its pain goes further. Even now, out of the clutches of its makers, their deeds haunt his mind and body. What was thought to be perfected has begun to fail. _What...what is happening to me..? I can't contr--arrggghh!!_ The pain is almost unbearable. It is driving this being insane; tearing at the very fabrics of his already fragile mind. _Why...? uhnng--the pain...._

The strain is mutating his body, nearly beyond aid. Without the mental balance Mewtwo once attained, old feelings of rage and revenge have the chance to surface, to take control; to let Mewtwo seek out the one man who is unconditionally responsible for his suffering.

This battle has been taking place for weeks, slowly destroying Mewtwo's will; his subconscious invading his every thought, past harm lingering in his mind. The physical and mental strain was unrelentless, everlasting in his mind, until at last, Mewtwo broke. With hate burning in his eyes, the name of the one who had him created for his own selfish means rose in his mind and overtook him. _Giovanni.... he must pay._

- - - - -

Destiny, with Meowth at her side, sat relaxed against the same tree from the morning, looking out at the same view, thinking the same thoughts. Meowth on the other hand was quite content: his mind was flooded with pleasant memories reaching all the way back to when he was first found and taken in by Team Rocket. _Hmm... those were the days..._ He crawled onto Destiny's lap and curled up close to her. She smiled warmly at him, took off her gloves and pet him lightly. _Back in the old days, t'ings were better. Destiny and me, we had it good. But that was before.... before da boss an' dat professor started their experiments. I wish I could go back to when not'in' could get ta us._ With that, Meowth slipped into sleep and dreamt of old times he would never forget.

**I remember dis: it's when dey first found me. I just ran away from the city and from dat girl Meowth. I felt like the whole world was against me, but dat's when I saw her. She was just walkin' on the same road as me, with her head down; she didn't even notice me comin' the other way. She wouldn't 've seen me at all if she hadn't dropped her Poké ball.**  
"Hey! you dropped this."  
"Hm?" **She was so different then. It was almost five years ago; I almost forgot how much she actually changed since then.**  
"I said ya dropped this." **I showed her the Poké ball in my paw. She gasped and searched her belt to make sure it was hers. She gave me a relieved look an' said**:  
"Thank you." **She knelt down and took it, but then she gave me a weird look**. "You can talk..?"  
"Yeah, kid," **I said**. "I tought myself; to walk and talk too."  
"That's amazing!"  
"Yeah, well... I should get goin'."  
"Wait! Where are you going to?" **I really didn't know; I just wanted to get away. That's when she came over. She was more like she is now right then.** "Do you have anything to eat?" **She didn't bother to wait for my answer; she wouldn't o' let me say 'no' anyway. For the next few minutes she just sat with me off to the side of the road while I ate. After I was done, I saw that she'd been lookin' me over the whole time. Then she said,** "You don't have anywhere to go."  
"No." **I didn't know what else ta say. I was thinkin' about it while I was eating, but nothin' was comin' to mind.** "I ain't got no one I can turn to; I was on my own before I went to that city. Then I was just part of some measly gang. Nothin' I can really call 'home.'"  
"I've been thinking, Meowth," **she'd been lookin' away until I said I'd been alone.** "I've been thinking that if you have no where else to go, you could come with me. You can leave if you want to, but I promise it would be better than just wandering by yourself. What do you say?"  
**I was in shock. No one had ever been nice ta me before, no human! I couldn't believe what I was hearin'! She probably guessed what I was thinkin' from my face. All she did was say,** "Come on," **and we were off. I didn't know where to then, but if I had, I might have thought different.**

Meowth woke up to find Destiny gone. The sun was beginning to go down and the valley below was filling with shadow. He got up with a start and began to look around. He saw her nearly a mile down the edge of the ledge on another overhang. The wind was picking up and clouds were coming close overhead, storm clouds. He could hear thunder rolling over the distant hills. He ran as fast as he could to Destiny; a feeling of distress told him to hurry. When he reached her side, his suspicions were made certain. He looked up at her face and saw fear shrouded in deep thought. She was staring hard into the valley. Half panting Meowth managed to say, "What's wrong?" She didn't need to answer. He looked in the direction of her gaze: out of the midst of the forest's dark roof came a thin stream of blue smoke.

- - - - -

The sun was down. The clouds were thick, blocking out the stars and the full moon above. Rain was pelting the ground with heavy bursts. Lightning cracked in the distance with an explosive shockwave of deep, rumbling thunder, lighting the entire sky even as it diminished. This is not enough to stop Destiny, not now, not with this one chance finally given to her after years of waiting in curious thought. She must visit the source of the smoke that has haunted her, if not for herself than for her mother, who passed without unveiling the mystery.

With only a darkly colored cloak to protect herself from the elements, Destiny set out with only a light pack with supplies to last through a night or two and a small lantern in hand. She began to make her way hastily to the valley's border, not yet daring to use a light lest to reveal herself. Before she could get more than half a mile away from the Team Rocket base, she was stopped by a voice calling out to her: "Destiny! Wait!" She turned squinting from rain rushing down her face. She saw three figures: Two were members of Team Rocket, clad in their white uniforms: Jessie and James. The other, the one who had called to her, was Meowth. "Stop!"

"No! I have to go!" She felt strange hearing her voice after such a long term of silence; she was especially surprised by its commanding tone. Its power staggered the three, and herself, but Jessie spoke out: "Where are you going?"

"To the valley, to the forest. I have to!" The power of her voice had lost some of its vigor, but her meaning stayed strong.

"You'll never make it through the storm! Please, don't go!" James, who had been scared stiff by Destiny's presence only that morning, gathered all his courage in his plea. Unfortunately, it was in vain. The determined flame in her eyes was enough to dispell any hope of stopping her. She was going to challenge the storm and all that stood in her way.

"I have to go."

- 

It took only an hour to reach the overhang where she had twice stood that day. She gazed to the spot in the forest where the blue smoke eminated, and looked for the most direct path to it. After setting her route, she searched the cliff wall for a way down. She traveled the edge for some time, occasionally testing a spot. She worried, for the rain had made the valley walls slick and untrustworthy. After maybe another hour of careful consideration, Destiny chose her path: the wall had been slightly sheilded from the wind; it faced the direction of the wind and was under the cover of a mighty tree. To this tree she tied a long rope, and in turn tied the other end in a knot. She threw the rope down the cliff and fell face to what she had feared: the rope was too short. It reached nearly a quarter of the way down. She had hoped for it to reach another few meters down where there was a small ledge, seemingly wide enough to gain ground on.

Even so, her greatest fear was missing the smoke before it vanished. Gathering her might she grasped the rope tight through her gloves, and took a small leap down the cliffside. She stilled herself with her cloggy boots and took the moment to pear down the wall: it was a long and steep fall. She turned away and clenched her eyes shut. She had never been fearful of high heights; in truth, she craved them. That's one of the reasons she trains flying Pokémon (among others) so very well.

She gathered her thoughts and continued as fast and carefully as she could down the cliff. She made it down the length of the rope safe enough, even though the wind was picking up. Destiny stayed herself on the knot at the end of the rope. She looked down to where she had seen the small ledge; it was about five meters below her, but to her surprise, larger than she had thought: her view had been skewed by a curvature in the cliff wall. It stuck out nearly three feet behind her foothold. After some quick debate, she decided the only way was to risk a jump. She did not want to involve her Pokémon in this matter. She had no idea what the source of the blue smoke was, and wanted to make as discrete a journey as possible.

Lightning flashed again and the wind changed direction. It now blew into the wall she traveled down, and it was strong. She took the oppurtunity swiftly and jumped for the ledge. She hit the ledge hard and close to the edge. As she tried to balance herself, a gust blew across the cliff wall. Lightning struck the tree above and it fell down into the valley in flames. Part of the rubble was blown at Destiny and struck her. She slipped off the edge and began to fall. She found a small nook in the cliff wall and got her footing as best she could. Then, just as swiftly, she pulled out a small dagger she had at her belt, behind her back. She thrust it deep into the soft ground of the ledge with all the strength she could manage. The nook supporting her foot suddenly gave way and fell, but to her surprise, she heard it hit something not very far down. Still hanging from the ledge with the support of the dagger, she dared to look down. The ledge had blocked her view of this: the ledge was in fact the roof of a small cave nestled into the wall of the cliff.

With her remaining strength, she grabbed the ledge with both hands, pulled the dagger from the ledge and swung down into the alcove. It was surprisingly deep, large enough to fit a dozen people comfortably. She rested here for awhile, thinking how to get down the rest of the wall. The wind and rain was still in a fury, if not more than it had been before. Soon she spotted a narrow path in the cliff wall. It was within range of the alcove; this had probably been a path for travelers. Without taking the time to wonder who or what could have made the path or how long it had been there, she slid down to it and continued swiftly down. The path widened as she flew down its many leagues. By the time she reached its end and the foot of the valley she was in a full run.

The first that she halted for some time was after she ran a few paces into the forest. She looked back, her face was covered with windswept dirt and rain. She looked up the wall and the length she had traveled to the forset: she guessed it was nearly three miles from the overhang to the forest entrance, but a four mile journey that she had taken.

It was now the heart of the night as she again began to make her way to the smoke. She often looked up at the sky for the blue stream and for any sign of dawn; she feared the smoke may disappear then. It was three hours since she had left the base.

She ran most of the way there. Once the smoke seemed to be right above her, she walked and scanned the forest with watchful eyes. She brought out her lantern and wandered in the same area for some time, always checking the sky and the smoke. The forest was very thick and as dark as the sky itself. The roof was so dense that only half the amount of rain falling poured onto the forest floor. Occasionally, lightning would strike inside the forest. This time it struck close, very close; Destiny could feel the thunder's vibrations go straight through her. Where she guessed the lightning must have struck, a bright flash lingered after the strike. It faded into a blue light: it was at the source of the blue smoke. Suddenly the smoke enveloped the floor in all directions like a thick mist.

Destiny hurried to the spot. She stopped when she met the pillar of blue smoke; it was a magnificent display of alternating blue lights. Now that she could finally see the smoke close enough, it didn't seem to be smoke at all. It was closer to some kind of light, fixated at this one point. Curiosity told her to reach for the light. She touched it for only an instant; as soon as her hand passed into the light, a surge of energy passed through her. She thought she heard a voice call out quietly inside her head: **_get out_**. She pulled her hand away as fast as she could, severing the strange connection. Then she turned and ran. Still staggering, she slipped and collapsed on the muddy ground. She turned around to face the light while reaching out for her dropped lantern. A fast wind blew through the trees causing rain to slash her face. The smoke swelled around her and she was forced to breathe it in. This time she felt a presence in her mind and she heard the voice again, this time sharp and fierce: **_Run! Get out!_**. The message left her dizzy but still stumbling, she fled, leaving the lantern behind. Fear controlled her body, but her mind was caught by the voice; she knew that voice, that feeling.

When she reached the forest edge, she called out her Pidgeot and took flight back to the overhang. When it landed she again collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Jessie, James, and Meowth ran to her after she lifted herself, still breathing heavily. The throbbing in her ears was overwhelming, but she managed to catch one of them asking, "Are you all right? What happened? What was down there?"

Catching her breath, she looked over towards the forest: she saw the light get swallowed into the trees and shoot into the air at an incredible speed. She hung her head with rain falling fast on top of her, and panted softly to herself: "The smoke..... psychic... energy...... he's.... back..." All went black and she remembered nothing from then.

- - - - -


	2. Part II - Eyes of the Enemy

_**By Destiny's Path  
by Yami**_

Part II

- - - - -

"Give me back my Pikachu!" The voice of a young Pokémon trainer, desperate and angered. He's running swiftly in the persuit of a rising hot-air balloon, trailed by his friends. "Chikorita, go! Use razor leaf on that balloon!" A Poké ball flung from his hand. In a flash of red light a small green Pokémon with a leaf poised on its head appeared ready to attack. It swung its leaf and dozens of razor sharp ones flew up threw air and pierced the side of the balloon. As it came towering down, screams could be heard followed by a loud crash.

There they were, Jessie, James, and Meowth, stuck in the very same situation they have found themselves in for years. The Pikachu was trapped in a oddly shaped cage attached to a long cord. "Pika-pi!" Its trainer and his friends were close at hand.

"Ohhh, those twerps always ruin everything!" Jessie complained, trying to think of a means of escape. Of course, she knew it would inevitably end with a one-sided Pokémon battle.

"Ash!" called a voice. "Ash, wait for us!" It came from a red-haired girl with suspenders running next to a squinty-eyed guy with tall, pointy hair. Misty and Brock.

"I've got to get Pikachu!" Ash replied, hardly heeding his friend's cries. He reached Team Rocket and ordered his Chikorita to get ready. "Alright, Team Rocket. Hand over Pikachu!" Ash had reached the clearing where Team Rocket's balloon had crashed, Brock and Misty close behind.

Without notice from any below, a light shadow passed overhead, swiftly and silently. The wind began to pick up slightly.

"Back off, twerp!" cried Jessie. "Pikachu's safe with us! It'll make a handsome present for the boss!" Then she added towards James, "Not to mention a nice bonus." At Jessie's speaking of Team Rocket's boss, Ash became infuriated.

Again the shadow passed and a sharp breeze blew. This time Meowth noticed and looked up, yet saw nothing.

James broke Meowth's thought. "You're not getting anything but a Pokémon battle!" Jessie sighed in her mind and agreed by prepping a Poké ball. "Victreebel, I choose you!" "Arbok, go!"

The shadow passed once more, this time much darker and closer to the ground. The wind blew audibly and shook the trees around them. As Arbok and Victreebel posed in front of the hardly compareable Chikorita, Jessie and James also became aware of it this time. Ash did also, but ignored (or didn't realize) any significance it had. "Chikorita! Vine Whip!" But before Chikorita's attack could get any distance, the shadow passed again, sweeping up the dirt beneath it. A shrill cry followed by a flash, and Chikorita was down.

When the dust cleared, there hovered a Farfetch'd, leek in its mouth. "What?!" Ash stepped back. Before he could piece together what had happened, the shadow passed just as low as before, but without the intense wind. There the dark shadow stayed, and a swift figure fell from a few meters in the air with a small flip, landing gracefully and staying low to the ground, rose slowly. The shadow passed and the sun shone down.

"Destiny?!" Ash's voice was so timid, he was hardly audible. By now Misty and Brock had caught up to him, and both of them were just as amazed. It had been months since they had seen this young girl; never before had they seen her like this though. Dressed in a Team Rocket uniform she silently beckoned for her Farfetch'd. Jessie and James backed away to where Meowth was standing. Arbok and Victreebel had left the center of the clearing as soon as the shadow first passed low to the ground.

With a spark of delight from the reaction her presence erupted, Destiny smiled and spoke with a flame of diligence, she declared, "I'll handle this."

- 

The battle ensued, but it didn't last long.

"Chikorita!" Ash cried, "Tackle it!" Chikorita charged at Farfetch'd, now low to the ground. Farfetch'd dodged the attack with less than a thought. Then it came back at Chikorita with its own tackle, easily twice as powerful. Chikorita fell but rose again with encouragement from Ash. "Try Razor Leaf!" It was no good. Farfetch'd flew up and around anything that came near it with a speed well surpassing its opponent. It came back with a Slash attack a knocked Chikorita back into a tree trunk. Again it rose to its feet, but before Ash could order another move, Brock broke in.

"Ash! Look at Destiny. She hasn't ordered Farfetch'd to use a single attack! Its too strong for Chikorita! Call it back!"

"But who can fight it?" Ash knew Pikachu was his only chance against this powerful flying-type. He looked over towards Pikachu: it was still in the cage, unattended. The Team Rocket trio had forgotten about it, so caught up in the display of Farfetch'd's skill. Destiny saw where Ash's attention had veered. To his surprise she walked over to the cage, lifted it and released Pikachu from it. Sounds of shock and confusion came from everyone.

Chikorita was struggling to stand, so Ash called it back and met Pikachu as it ran towards him. After a small reunion, they resituated for battle. Destiny's expression changed. It lost its flair. All that was left was the fair and contemplative face that first captured Ash's thoughts. The fire in her eyes suddenly extinguished as they met his. She then spoke to Farfetch'd and gave it her only order, "Finish this."

Farfetch'd sprung into action. Anything that the onlookers had seen until this point didn't even compare. It swept over the ground and furiously kicked dirt up into the air. It made a sharp jolt and flew straight upwards, creating a small burst on the ground. It flew directly into the sun's path, as to block it from sight. A few moments later it stormed down with even greater speed than before. Farfetch'd hit Pikachu with an almost firelike strike.

Immediately after the blow, Destiny turned and walked away. Farfetch'd followed. Ash began to run after her. "Hey!" he yelled, "Come back here!" She stopped and turned. Then with a sly smile, she bowed and said with the same fair and kind tone he once knew, "Farewell Ash." Farfetch'd flew directly over her with its leek poised between its feet, like a bar. "Until next time." She grabbed the leek and Farfetch'd flew away with its same speed.

As he watched her ascend the shadow returned. Now he could see the silhouette of a larger bird as Destiny mounted. As soon as the shadow passed, he heard yells from behind him. When he ran back to the clearing, Team Rocket was gone. The silhouette and Destiny had escaped, and she took Team Rocket with her.

Ash's fury returned as he kicked a rather large stone a descent distance. "I still don't believe it," he muttered to himself angrily.

Brock came to his side and spoke to him in a reassuring tone saying, "Forget her, Ash." He couldn't believe what Brock was saying: forget a girl? Could Brock even imagine doing that? "You couldn't have done anything back then. She's only doing what she's supposed to now."

Ash didn't want to hear any more. He walked back towards the road they had been traveling on before Team Rocket showed up. Misty tried to sympathize, but he ignored her, if he even heard her. He didn't want to speak to either of them. He whispered to himself and only Pikachu, who had slowly been walking by his side, despite its injury could hear him say, "It's not fair...... for her."

- - - - -

"Pidgeot, go!" A Poké ball flew up into the air and with a burst of white light, a red beam appeared and formed the shape of a giant flying Pokémon. It cried in delight of the fresh air around it, waiting for a command from its master. "Pidgeot," Destiny's voice was soft and warm-hearted, "I need to ask you a favor." Pidgeot loved its master. She had always been kind and gentle towards it, even when it was a small Pidgey. It took any and every oppurtunity to please Destiny, in or out of battle. A favor was nothing to ask of this creature. It was always willing to help.

"Do you see that valley and the cliff wall down there?" She pointed to the inner wall, opposite of where they were standing. It was darkly overcast, even in the bright mid-morning sun. Destiny had slipped out from the towering Team Rocket base early every morning. At least, ever since the incident in the forest. Now she pointed farther down the wall to an especially dark spot. She came closer to Pidgeot to direct its keen sight. "Do you see that cave?" Pidgeot looked hard into the shadows. After a few moments it located the cave, the darkest spot on the wall. For a brief moment Pidgeot thought it saw a small glimmer come from the opening, but it passed quickly and thought nothing of it.

"I want to go down there. I need to see what's in that cave." Pidgeot gave a shrill cry at the thought of going close to the cave. Destiny pet its head tenderly and said in a soothing voice, "I would never want you to get hurt, that's why I didn't want you bring me down to the forest a few weeks ago. I didn't know what to expect from that light..." She trailed off for a moment and her face turned grim. A chill ran through her. The thought of that blue light had filled her mind for almost three weeks now. She shook off the feeling and her face lightened again. "If you don't want to go, I won't make you." Despite its growing anxiety and all the while sensing its master's fear, Pidgeot would not have let Destiny go without it. It let out a confident chirp and lowered itself to allow Destiny to mount it. She climbed onto her old friend's back and whispered "thank you" into its ear as they took off.

Out of the sight of the two airborne travelers, the glimmer passed again; a blue light, like ominous eyes watching as they came nearer.

- 

Back at the base, Meowth is wandering the halls. _I wonder where Destiny is_. He passed by her room one last time. He had been looking for the past hour and was about ready to give up. As he turned down the hallway that led to her room, he could see the door was partially opened. It was letting out a slim stream of golden light, revealing the swirling dust in the air. Meowth came closer to the door as quietly as he could and listened; he could hear the patting of light feet and that whoever was inside was rummaging through Destiny's belongings.

Just then, a shadow disturbed the stream of light. Meowth saw it was a small creature and dived inside. He grabbed the creature and rolled across the floor. They hit the bedpost and Meowth lost his hold. Something smacked him on the head. As he looked up soothing his head he could only see a blurry figure in front of him. After a moment the image became clearer. It squawked sharply and he identified the creature immediately. "Farfetch'd! What're you doing here? Why ain't you with Destiny? (And why'd ya have to hit me so hard?)"

Farfetch'd looked down and fiddled with its leak. It mumbled something in its own tongue, but of course Meowth could understand it. "< I don't know where she is. She left this morning and only brought Pidgeot with her. See? All the others are still here. >"

"Dat's weird. Destiny'd never leave her Pokémon alone, not here."

"< She trusts me to guard them! And I was, until you came in and attacked me! >"

"Uh, yeah, sorry about dat, bud. I didn't mean ta attack ya. I've just been looking for Destiny and I was startin' ta worry. I wouldn't want not'in' bad ta happen to her..."

"< She'll be fine. Pidgeot will keep her safe. >"

"But ain't ya still curious...?" A thought popped into Meowth's head and he gasped. Farfetch'd let out a distressed cry and ran over to him. Meowth looked especially concerned. "Do ya think she went back down there?"

"< Let's go. >"

"What d'ya mean 'let's go'? We can't leave! Dey won't let us outta da base now, not wit'out a human wit' us!" Farfetch'd ignored Meowth. It loved Destiny with all its little heart. She helped him when he was alone, abandoned, innocent, when he was young and helpless. It swore to always make sure she was safe. It cared more about her than she could ever know.

It gathered Destiny's Poké balls in a pillow case, pried open the window and stood on the ledge. "< Come on, you're coming with me. >" Meowth didn't dare object. He walked over to the window, and before he could climb up to the sill, Farfetch'd grabbed his shoulders with its feet and flew off towards the vale.

- 

Pidgeot flew with swift gusts. Pidgeot reached the cliff wall far to the right of the cave opening. It fleeted closely beside the wall, hastening to reach their destination. No words passed between it and its master until they reached the area darkest on the wall. Above the cave was the broken ledge where Destiny had fallen and the mark left by her dagger. She could see the elements had not weathered anything away anywhere near this spot; it was isolated, entirely consumed in shadows.

She was let off at the threshold of the cave. Here she told Pidgeot to wait, but not to travel far. She may need its help at any given moment. Pidgeot sat itself on the ledge and refused to move any further.

There Destiny stood for a few moments, trying to prepare herself for whatever lied ahead. She pulled a wide stick she'd picked up before they left, wrapped a cloth around the top and lit her torch. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She silently and motionlessly tried to reach out for help, any guidance for her to take. Nothing. Slowly, she opened her eyes and adjusted them to the ever-growing darkness.

She stepped forward. Just then, an icy wind blew up at her from all directions. She felt herself leave the floor of the cave for a moment, suspended in mid-air. The wind was painful, but she could not cry out. Her voice was stifled by the cold; she could feel it freeze in her throught. Completely frozen in place, she could feel a presence in her mind; the same presence as was in the forest. A voice, the same daunting voice, the one that had haunted her for years called out to her: _**now...**_ The wind blew past her and she fell to the ground. Her mind was dizzy from the presence again. This time she gave herself a chance to recover.

Once the feeling had passed, she stood up, picked her torch up off the ground and set out into the depths of the cave. The first time she had looked into it, it seemed shallow, but now she could see that the shadows had deceived her. The cave had a long and generally straight path. It was about seven feet tall and four feet wide. At any given time, Destiny could only see a few paces in front of her. But that didn't keep her from traveling farther inside.

- 

Destiny lost track of how much time had passed. She had been walking constantly, only daring to rest once. The path was steadily leading uphill and the air was getting cooler and cooler as it rose. She was amazed at how far this path actually led, and every step of the way her anxiety grew heavier until it felt like it was pushing against her all the way. To her it felt that the presence she had felt before was rising as well. She had an overwhelming feeling that eyes were watching her every step, her every movement. She never looked back. She didn't want to know what was behind her.

There was another long passage of time. She couldn't feel time's presence in this darkness. It wasn't there. Only she and him were there. His gaze was beating heavy on her. The temptation to turn back was growing, but she fought it. She continued forward.

The voice returned, but this time not in her mind; it came from all around. From in front of her it began it laugh, growing and rolling towards her. It swept past more chilling than the wind. It grew loudest as it met her face, but was gone as soon as it came. The presence did not stay. It passed straight through her and dissipated, continuing to flow through the cave to meet the air.

Destiny discovered that she had stopped while this occurred, but when she tried to continue she found a wall; the end of the cave's passage. She looked around her and saw a small opening above her. It would be hard for her to climb it; her torch couldn't reveal any form of ladder, nor could she see another opening. After resting on the cave floor for some time, she decided to try and scale it. She did not want to face that voice again.

Leaving her torch on the ground, she reached for the opening. With a small kick against the wall she wedged herself inside the new passage, and she began her upward climb.

- 

Her climb was slow and difficult. Many times she had to stop and rest, but never for too long. It was hard to stay in place and to climb. She looked down and noticed the distance she had climbed was hardly any at all. A few meters, no more. She reached out above her, foolishly hoping to feel a surface of some kind, a door or latch, anything at all. To her amazement, that is exactly what she felt: there was a small wooden door, two feet wide on each side, only slightly smaller than the passage itself. She climbed closer to it and groped for a latch. There was a small piece of metal attached to a piece of string. She pulled it out of place and pushed up. It wouldn't move; something was probably on top of the door.

Without much time to think, she looked down and saw the torch's light. All at once, it suddenly extinguished itself. Then she heard it, the voice. It was mocking her, taking away her light, trapping her in this space. Or so she thought. She finally made out the words it spoke. **_hurry... get away..... now! go!!_** She felt a sudden vigilence within her and she pushed. Through her exhaustion, the door moved with the utmost ease. An intense light burned her eyes. She grabbed the edge of the ground above, gasping for the fresh air and pulling herself to freedom. She didn't receive either. She was below ground still; she was inside a dark room with metal panels along the floor and wall. A spotlight was focused soley on her. She sat up and closed the door as fast as she could.

The other lights in the room flashed on one by one. She was in the hidden room inside the base; inside her father's office. Still recovering from the light she could hear footsteps approaching her. A hand reached down and a voice to match it spoke.

"You should be more careful, my dear. There are dangerous things in that vale. Your pressing curiosity shouldn't be any reason for you to risk your safety. Come, you should rest, you've been gone all day. I'll have a meal sent to you soon." She looked up to see Giovanni looking down on her. He had a slight smile on his face. Whether it was from relief or out of spite she couldn't tell, but suspected both. She took his hand and was carefully pulled to her feet. For the first time in years she felt comfortable in her father's grasp.

He spoke again, this time in a low voice, intended only for the two of them to hear. "You've discovered an old passageway, a short route from the bottom of the valley. It was built by Team Rocket many years ago as an entranceway. You took the second half to the bottom a few weeks ago, when you traveled at night?" Destiny kept silent and looked away. A caressing hand touched the side of her face and turned it to face her father. Her father's hand? He seemed different to her. "You should tell me all that you have discovered soon, but do not speak more of it to anyone else. There are great dangers coming, Destiny. I don't want to see you get hurt."

He then led her out of the room, his hands gently clasped around her arms. He turned the lights off behind him. Before he closed the door, Destiny turned up towards him and spoke almost fearfully, a voice and words that left them both wary: "Neither would I."

- 

When Meowth and Farfetch'd reached the cliff, they were met by Pidgeot. It explained briefly what had happened to Destiny up until he left her at the cave entrance. Farfetch'd was insistant on following her inside, but Pidgeot told it that it would be impossible. After she had been gone for some time, Pidgeot had gone down to look into the cave. It was halted by a fierce sound, almost that of something laughing. When it tried to look, there was nothing to see. The cave was gone.

- - - - -

The torch still rested on the cave floor. It sat, still and alone. Then, in an instant, the flame it once carried sparked back to life. It's embers flowed in all directions, like a constant explosion. It was lifted from the ground without any aid and its flames spread even further. The flame then burned blue and a smoke rose from it; blue smoke. **_Blue smoke indeed. Soon, soon you shall see. Hmm... it has been too long, hasn't it? I will regain what was mine by taking away all that you hold dear. I only need her to destroy you... _**

**_..... soon ....._**

- - - - -


	3. Part III - Lockdown

_**By Destiny's Path  
by Yami**_

Part III

- - - - -

Through a long desolate hallway, the sound of light footsteps hitting the cold metal floor is the only sound to be heard. This is the same hall leading to the same room and the same guard: Giovanni, the ingenious leader of Team Rocket, infamous for revenge. But not this Giovanni, not now. There's too much to trouble him without worrying about reputation or old agendas or even Team Rocket. They don't matter. But he isn't cold, only alone. He has lost so much because of those other actions, mistaking them for being important.

_Only they matter, they were the only ones that ever did._ Holding a picture in his hand he his flooded with memories from irretrievable years long past. It is a photograph of three people, three memories, three losses. Yes, he has lost them each, in their own way. Two are adults, a married couple; the third a child, their daughter. A family. They're all distant now, from each other and the rest of the world. _What I would do to have you back..._ Strange enough, one of these people is himself from only a few years ago. _How long has it been, six, seven years? Is that all? How could everything fall apart so easily right in front of me?_ He would do anything to have that life back, these same people, his family. But too much has separated them: the woman has long been gone, torn painfully from him. He is disgusted with the way he treated that moment; he hadn't even thought of his wife when he heard of the explosion on New Island - only his creation. The creation that betrayed him, the creation he betrayed before. _Destiny is the only one left._

Giovanni could now hear the approaching steps. He quickly and discretely hid the picture in his desk and prepared to face the reality he must now deal with. Destiny crossed the threshold into Giovanni's underground office and stopped in front of his desk. With a kind-hearted voice he spoke to her, "Ah yes, my dear, I hope you have good news for me." Without a word she threw a folder down onto the desk. Her expression said everything. He picked up the folder and flipped through it, stopping every so often to glance at a page or read a side note. When he finished, he quietly set the folder down and sat for a moment in thought.

All the while Destiny was watching him with the same distressed expression. She was surprised and frightened when he looked back up at her. He was no longer the daunting figure others had always seen him to be; he was slumped over his desk with only his elbows holding him up. He was rubbing his hands together as if he were cold. Then, with a look of immense concern in his eyes, he gave Destiny the response she feared would come from her father:

"Evacuate the base."

- 

"Stay calm, everyone! This way!"

"We're only evacuating the base! Nothing to worry about! Wait -- Jessie, why are we evacuating the base?"

"It doesn't matter, just get everyone out of here. If the boss wants the base clear, then there's a problem. The sooner they're all gone the sooner _we_ can get out of here too! Move along, people!~ Come on, hurry up!~"

James gave Jessie an unsatisfied look, but continued hurrying Rockets out of the base. Meowth was watching this whole escapade from a distance. After about an hour of watching carefully he noticed neither Destiny nor Giovanni had come out. The numbers coming from the base were dwindling, nearing the end of the line. Only a few would be left inside. He snuck back in and began to search for them. Before long he heard voices; two people were arguing. He kept his back to the wall closest to them and listened:

"I'm not leaving without an explanation! There are projects still in the works and plans are being interrupted! I am of a limited Elite group of Team Rocket! I _demand_ to speak to the boss!!" This girl was annoyingly enraged, but the voice that answer her was commanding and soft-toned. The first was no match for the second.

"All personnel are to leave the base at once. I won't disturb the boss just because _you_ are being incompetant."

"But I--"

"I don't care who you are or what your rank is. You answer to me before you can speak to the boss. I don't know how you handled yourself before I returned, but now you'll get it straight, Domino. I out-rank you by **far**. You will listen to what I tell you and you will respond to me with **respect**."

"Hey, who are you to tell me what to do?!"

"I am Rocket One!" Meowth was shocked to hear Destiny say that. She had never been proud when she told her position before, but now she said it with extreme vigilance. "I am the authority, and you will do as I say. Do you understand me?"

"I..." Domino was taken aback by this speech and embarassed that she didn't recognize her commanding officer. "Y... yes..." She was choking on her words. "Yes, ma'am." It was amusing for Meowth to hear Domino, who had always felt she was on a level above every one and every thing, to hear her whimper those words and to watch her cower in front of his friend. He was feeling very pleased and knew that even though she may hate it at times, Destiny was enjoying her power right now.

"Then you are dismissed." With that command, Domino turned quickly around the corner without putting her back to Destiny. With this clumsy motion she bumped into Meowth who had all but forgotten he was supposed to be hiding. "Meowth--?"

"Heh heh... heh, Destiny, I uh..." What should he say? He had no reason to be in here, and after listening to the speech she gave to Domino (who was leaving as fast as she could), he knew he shouldn't have dared come back inside.

But of course, he worried for nothing. Destiny knelt down next to Meowth and spoke concerned words to him: "Meowth, you shouldn't be in here. It's not safe."

"Then why're you an' da boss still in here? If it's so dangerous, you two shoulda been da first one's out!"

"You don't understand..."

"Of course I don't! I don't know why yous two are makin' everybody leave! I don't know what's going on! How d'you expect me to understand?"

This made her feel terrible. She wanted to leave, yes, but to lie to Meowth and tell him everything would be fine hurt more. "You have to go now, Meowth. We'll be all right, I promise. Stay with Jessie and James and you'll be safe."

With a sigh Meowth agreed and Destiny led him outside. He took a few steps towards his awaiting friends and looked back. He didn't see the commanding Rocket One who had lectured Domino or the member of Team Rocket who had helped him and his friends for the past months; he saw a little girl, the one he knew years ago when none of this mattered, when they only had to worry about coming back inside before it got dark. The sadness on her face pierced Meowth's heart, but he didn't turn away until Destiny closed the giant gate and the image was consumed by the base.

- - - - -

High above the clouds, on a mountain peak not very far from the Team Rocket base, Mewtwo sits in waiting, watching closely as humans scramble from the base in all directions. _Humans are easily frightened by what they do not understand. They don't want to accept change. But they will, sooner than they would think._ As the sun is almost completely hidden by the horizon, all of the lights inside the base shut off, and Mewtwo quickly holds his attention to it. He watches as each corridor is lost in shadow, and faint green lights replace them farther off.

_Don't think you're fooling me with your light show. There's no reason to hide. I know you're inside, your daughter too. You wouldn't dare have her out of sight now. She's too precious to you. Huhn..._, he smiled slightly. _It doesn't matter. It won't anyway. Neither of you can hide. Trapping yourself in this box with all you have left is foolish, desperate, naive._

The sun sets completely and Mewtwo rises. Merely a silhouette surrounded in a blue glow. He then gathers his newfound strength and with a single burst, sets out for the base, the safeguard of his enemy to begin his fevering plan of revenge.

_**Now it begins...**_

- 

"Everyone's out. The base is shut down, we're the only one's here." Again in the underground room, Giovanni and Destiny wait for an inevitable oncoming. She steps halfway through the room and turns to the outer wall. A keypad is displayed and projects a green light. She passes her bare hand through it and a red switch is activated. An inner set circle of panels on the floor open to reveal a massive wall. It comes up swiftly, hitting the ceiling with a sharp bang. Two-thirds of the large room is now cut off, and the remaining part is now protected with a thick metal wall. "Everything's set."

Giovanni walks to the far wall and pulls out a compartment. It opens into a long table. He activates it and a wide screen opens out of the wall. A radar appears on half of the screen, a jumble of numbers and various reports on the other. He watches each set closely, carefully. Destiny walked over to his side as he did this, wanting only to keep close to her father. "How much longer?" She was afraid to ask this question and it came out in a quivering swallowed voice. She was very much afraid.

"I can't see on the map, but he's close. I can feel him." She trusted Giovanni entirely when he said this. He knew Mewtwo inside and out, he knew the way he thought. Though nothing could prepare either for what Mewtwo has in store; he is not himself, not who or what they expect him to be. "Wait--" At that moment, a small blue dot began to flash on the screen. It was far off, across the valley, but it was approaching with immense speed. The flash beeped as it came closer, slowly turning red as it neared.

"Is it--"

"No. No, it can't be him. He wouldn't let himself be seen; he's trying to throw us off."

"But, that means..."

"... He's closer than we thought.... he's here."

- - - - -


	4. Part IV - Change is Inevitable

_**By Destiny's Path  
by Yami**_

Part IV

- - - - -

Seafoam Island.

That's a good place to start. It's not where I'm from, but it's where I ran to. When I needed to get away, that's where I would start over. Viridian City was always too busy for me; especially while living under the wing of Team Rocket. None of it bothered me then, when I was little. My world was just big enough to fit me and whatever I absorbed. I never thought anything of my parents' work; why they would get so excited over it, why mom would have to stay late sometimes, why dad would travel so much, why so many people would look up to him, or fear him. All that concerned me was that Mom was a scientist, Dad owned a business, and they both worked with Pokémon. Simple.

I spent most of my time at my father's headquarters in Viridian. He would let me wander through different rooms and let me see all of the Pokémon he had there. There had to be hundreds of them with a constant flow of new ones coming and old ones going. People were always working. Whenever I would go in a room, someone would say hello to me and offer a tour of what was going on. Everyone knew who I was, and they were always kind. When I visited my mom, who worked in a connecting building, she was usually working hard with the other scientists. She was a co-worker of an ingenious geneologist named Dr. Fugi. If anyone showed me around, it was him. I hardly ever understood what he was talking about (he tended to get very technical after a while), so I would ask mom when she got home. She would usually either brush it off as not important or give me a simple answer.

One time was different. One time it was important. One time it was simple. One time, I completely understood. Dr. Fugi, by the order of my father, was to create life.

_"Mommy..?"_  
_"Yes, hun?"_  
_"What is Dr. Fugi making in those colored tubes at the lab? He told me they were 'everything he had left'. That they might be his 'last chance'. What did he mean?"_  
_"...... Hunny... Des, we're trying something new, we're _making_ something new. If everything works how we planned it, we could make a new Pokémon. An ultimate Pokémon."_  
_"Ultimate? How?"_  
_"You remember the stories I told you about the ancient Pokémon Mew, don't you? Mew is, well _was_ very powerful. What we'e trying to do is take its DNA and make a newer, better Mew. Stronger, faster..."_  
_"Like a Mew_two_?"_  
_"Mewtwo.."_

But Seafoam Island was the only place where none of that mattered. We were a simple family for once. Why did that refuge have to go away?

_"But why does she have to go?"_  
_"Your mother has to finish her project. Dr. Fugi has a big lab set up on New Island, across the bay. He needs her help."_  
_"I'll be back as soon as I can, Des."_  
_"((sniff)) Promise?"_  
_"Promise."_  
_"I'll make sure she does."_  


... I never saw her again. I never saw my father truly happy ever again. We never saw it coming. The scientists in the lab were gone for weeks. We would call mom every week, mostly so dad could see how things were going. One day I heard excited voices... _"we may have done it, we may have actually done it" ..... "only a few more days and we'll know" .... "what did she call it? Mewtwo?"_ ...if the Mewtwo project would finally succeed, then my mother could come home. That's all I could think of.

Until we got that last call....

... and my father had to leave....

.... for good.

- 

Mewtwo survived. No one else. My father was so ecstatic that he was alive, but... was the price worth it? Mewtwo destroyed more than he could have realized then. And he would destroy so much more before.....

_-Now I fully perceive my power, but what is my purpose?_  
_-To serve your master; you were created to fight for me. **That** is your purpose._  
_-That cannot be. You said we were partners. We stood as equals._  
_-You were created by humans to obey humans. You would never be our equal._  
_-Humans may have created me, but they will never **enslave** me. That cannot be my destiny!_  
_-Stop this now!_  
_-I was not born a Pokémon, I was created; and my creators have used and betrayed me. So, I stand alone!  
Who am I? What is my true reason for being? I will find my own purpose, and purge this planet of all who oppose me. Human and Pokémon alike. The world will heed my warning: The reign of Mewtwo will soon begin._

That's when Mewtwo tried to start over, build his own world full of Pokémon clones by destroying the one that created him. First, he needed an audience to witness it. He planned a contest on New Island where he had re-built the ruined lab into a fortress. Something made him lash out at his former master... something told him to take _me_. I watched the whole event take place, helplessly; reverted to only a psychic essence of myself, I could only communicate with him, or another Pokémon on the same psychic level as he. Mew returned me to my home after everything was over, but only with clouded and unsure accounts of what had happened. I tried reasoning with him, but there was too much blind anger. Yet, he stopped; only when it was so plainly spoken to him could someone make him realize that all life was wonderful. Ash.

_"The human sacrificed himself, to save the Pokémon ... I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are."_

Mewtwo's creed. He and his cloned Pokémon searched for a place where they could be safe. Eventually they found one, Clarity Lake, guarded by the towering Mount Kanna. Mewtwo assured that all the Pokémon there were forever safe; he even built an outpost of human design inside the mountain to survey the land, and to keep intruders out. Life was happy for the Pokémon there, but Mewtwo lived a life in thought and regret. Regret for his actions and deeds, regret for creating these Pokémon and forcing them to live only here, regret that he could never see the rest of the world he yearned to know more of. He feared that humans would find them, and one day, the intruders came.*

- 

I don't understand. He must watch my father or just know him too well to have taken me again. How else would he have known about my situation? My return? It's almost as if I was the perfect oppurtunity for him. But why? What changed his peaceful mind? Was something building inside of him all that time? Why did he lose hope for himself..?

- - - - -

_**Change. Change is inevitable. She is foolish** Change....? Have I... or was I always like this? Is she.. **rrgg**ghh.... **It's time. Giovanni must know his loss.** The way I lost.... **Life. Merely a bargaining tool. I'll have what I want soon enough.**_

- - - - -

  
  


*The events in _Mewtwo Returns_


End file.
